


The City's Protector

by followmetoyourdoom



Series: Megamind Days [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: protective Megamind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followmetoyourdoom/pseuds/followmetoyourdoom
Summary: Megamind visits Metro City's children's hospital and befriends a small child there, but he has to take matters into his own hands when the man who put her there is allowed to walk free.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Megamind Days. The theme today was charity/storm so I went for Charity as in Megamind visiting the hospital and it just went from there

"Mr Megamind?"

The blue alien smiled and crouched down in front of the small child, "Yes little one?"

"Will you come back?" the little girl asked timidly, curling her fingers into her hospital gown.

Megamind smiled reassuringly, reaching out for her hand to help calm her down. "Of course I will, Sheila; and we can talk all about chemical reactions again."

The child nodded, "Good, because I want to… want to…"

"You want to understand?" Another nod. "That's very brave of you sweetheart," Megamind told her, "I promise I'll tell you everything I know."

"Everything?" The child's eyes shone with wonder despite her injuries.

Megamind had been her hero for a while now. She had been ecstatic when he had arrived at Metro City's children's hospital for christmas, bringing gifts for every single child there. They had mostly been educational; and while Sheila appreciated the science book he'd brought her, she valued the talk they had had together more.

After seeing her situation, Megamind was hesitant as to whether she'd want to talk about such things. But the child had been very enthusiastic - she was sure there was nothing her hero didn't know, and she wanted to know it all.

"Everything," Megamind repeated back to her.

At this the little girl bounced on the spot and threw her arms around him. "Thank you, Mr Megamind."

"Thank _you_ , beautiful," he replied, hugging her back.

He only let go when a nurse walked over, needing to take the little girl for treatment.

"C'mon Sheila," she said gently, taking the girl's hand once she'd stepped away from Megamind, "we need to put the cream on your face and bandage it up for the night."

"Will it hurt?"

The nurse smiled sadly, "'Fraid so hun."

Nervously biting her lip, Sheila turned to Megamind, "Can you hold my hand while they put it on?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

Taking her other hand, Megamind walked through into the burns victims unit with the tiny scarred child and her nurse.

* * *

He hadn't expected the knock on his front door late at night. He hadn't expected to open the door to the city's resident ex-villain now turned good.

And he certainly hadn't expected to be punched in the face by said ex-villain.

He dropped to the floor, clutching his nose, clearly broken as it dripped blood into the already filthy carpet.

"How dare you," Megamind whispered threateningly. "How dare you do that to her."

"Da fock arh youh on 'bout?" the man muttered, his broken nose slurring his speech.

He tried to get back on his feet, but Megamind didn't even let him straighten himself up. Grabbing him by the collar, Megamind shouted, "Sheila! Your daughter. You hurt your daughter, you scarred her. How could you do that? Fathers are meant to love their children," he hissed, "but you've never loved her have you?"

When the man said nothing to defend himself, Megamind threw him onto the ground angrily and tore off the power gauntlets, passing them to a brainbot that hovered behind him.

"You disgust me. You're never to see her again, understand?"

The man snorted, then coughed as he choked on his blood. "'Ah'm 'er fathah. Ah own 'er-"

He was cut off as Megamind kicked him in the stomach. "You can't own a person, not even a child," he shouted angrily, "you take care of them until they can take care of themselves."

"Ah took care of 'er alrigh', 'n she'll come righ' back 'ere when she gets outta tha' 'ospical."

"No. She won't."


End file.
